User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Maria Robotnik
For this proposal, I'm requesting the review of Maria Robotnik from the Sonic the Hedgehog series for PG Approval. What is the Work? This should be self-explanatory. The Sonic the Hedgehog series focuses on the adventures of the namesake blue hedgehog we all know and love going on various adventures whilst stopping the villainous Dr. Eggman's evil schemes. Over the course of almost 30 years, the series has introduced dozens in the video games, ranging from Miles "Tails" Prower to Knuckles the Echidna , and from Vector the Crocodile to Blaze the Cat. Several games explored the backstories of other characters, such as Silver and Shadow the Hedgehogs, the latter of which is where Maria comes into play. Who is She? And What has She Done? Maria Robotnik is the granddaughter of the late and world-renowned scientist Dr. Gerald Robotnik, and the cousin of the series' main antagonist Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. She was born on a space station known as the ARK, where at a young age, she contracted Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome (NIDS for short), a terminal disease similar to the real-life disease AIDS, in which it targets the nervous system and slowly weakens the infected host until they die. Devastated by the fact that his own granddaughter would die prematurely, Dr. Gerald spent much of his career to develop a cure to the deadly disease, which led to the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog. Despite her weak state, Maria had a strong spirit. she was always fascinated with the planet Earth and what the inhabitants were like down there. She spent much of her time with Shadow the Hedgehog, whom she developed a brother-sister bond with. Eventually, G.U.N intervened with Project Shadow, and shut the project, killing or imprisoning anyone associated with it. Maria and Shadow both attempted to flee the incoming forces, but sadly, Maria was killed by a gunshot while trying to allow Shadow to escape. Upon her dying breath, she begged Shadow to promise her to protect the people of Earth. Maria's death devastated both Shadow and Dr. Gerald, the latter becoming insane and the former becoming misanthropic, causing both of them to seek vengenace for her death in both Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Corrupting factors are virtually nonexistent. As for goodness zone, Maria always had a positive view on life, even though her disease prevented her from traveling down to Earth. She likes peace and life, and hates death and violence. Admirable Standard Maria's dying words to Shadow were to have mercy on the humans and to protect them at all costs, no matter how much Shadow hated them for killing her. Despite her death, Maria's spirit posthumostly helped Shadow furfil his promise to her 50 years later after the ARK nearly collided with Earth in Sonic Adventure 2 and when Black Doom came close to wiping out the entire population using the power of the Black Comet in Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow succeeded in stopping both disasters from happening, and to this day, continues to uphold Maria's promise. Final Verdict I'm skeptical on this one, but I feel that I had to bring her up to see if she truly is a PG individual, even though she only appeared in two games. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal